In many computer systems, recovering from a sudden power failure, system lock, security attack (e.g., Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS), etc.) or other general system failure can take time. For example, in some situations a full reboot of the system is needed, which can result in an unacceptable amount of downtime for critical systems. Furthermore, in some situations, a full recovery of computer data is not possible. For example, in progress data writes that do not complete before the failure may be lost permanently.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.